Evertale:Cinderella
Evertale: one. a book by Foxey Allegiances NightClan Leader: Cloudstar Deputy: Hearthlight Son of Leader and Deputy: Lionpaw Medicine Cat: Fallowleap Warriors: Fishpelt Troutshadow Frogfang Goldenfern Poppyheart Honeyflower Queens: Beepelt Mallowfur Apprentices: Lionpaw Strikepaw Gingerpaw Cinderpaw Primrosepaw Marigoldpaw Elders: Crystalhaven Duskwillow Mousetail Chapter 1 Cinderpaw gazed dreamily into the bright depths of Lionpaw's sparkling Emerald eyes as he spoke with Strikepaw. Every she cat apprentice a crush on Lionpaw. So did Primrosepaw. Cinderpaw could not believe such a cruel she cat thought she could deserve a loving tom like that. It also terrified Cinderpaw how Primrosepaw acted like a sweetie to Cinderpaw's father as if she were trying to get on his good side. For what? For specialty? Every NightClan cat knew how moody Reedclaw was after Fallowberry's death. Fallowberry was Cinderpaw's mother, a sweet, beautiful she cat who didn't deserve to die. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join in the center!", Cloudstar called. Everyone gathered in before the white tom. "There has been trespassing in the border by the rogues!" Gasps echoed across the camp. "How dare they?!", Reedclaw lashed his tail. "I'll show them!" 'No need to ruffle your fur, Reedclaw", Troutshadow, Primrosepaw and Marigoldpaw's mother, coaxed. "I'' know you can defeat them with one paw." Cinderpaw dug her claws in the soil. She hated it when Troutshadow flirted with her father. ''Just because my mom is in StarClan doesn't mean you can have my dad! She loathed Troutshadow, Primrosepaw, and Marigoldpaw. The two twin apprentices were always mean to her and tried to frame her for cruel deeds. As for Troutshadow, flirting with Reedclaw was even worse than what Primrosepaw and Marigoldpaw had done. Cloudstar continued his announcement. "So Hearthlight and I have decided to send a few warriors as an army to fight the rogues." He began announcing names. Please be Troutshadow. Please, please, please, ple-'' "-and Reedclaw" Chapter 2 "What?!", Cinderpaw blurted. "Reedclaw is going into a bloodthirsty battle?!", she looked at her father. The gray tom shrugged. "It's fine. War is my only purpose in life.", with that, he padded off to join the other army members, listening to Cloudstar's lecture. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Marigoldpaw shoot her a smirk. But Cinderpaw was too devastated to care. Why him out of all cats? Rogues were very dangerous and there was a great chance many would die. Reedclaw had a chance of being on of them. Cinderpaw squirmed. This was not a good feeling. ''I've already lost Fallowberry. If I lose Reedclaw...I'll have no one. The camp was in groups, huddled, whispering gossips, and every so often shooting a glance at her. "Well, Cinderpaw. Seems Daddy will be gone in the war too", Primrosepaw sneered. Cinderpaw looked at her, hurt filling her eyes. Primrosepaw went on. "Hmph! I think you'll be sure in a surprise today, mouse-brain!", the she cat stalked away. Cinderpaw shivered. As far as she knew, Primrosepaw's surprises were not good. She turned to see the army members, but they were already gone. Without a goodbye. "One more announcement!", she heard Cloudstar call. "On a better note, we have new kits on their way! Troutshadow and Reedclaw's." The cheering began. Cinderpaw just about fell. Troutshadow was smiling but out of the corner of her eyes, glared at Cinderpaw. Cinderpaw glared back. "Nice, isn't it?", she heard a snarl. She turned around and saw Marigoldpaw. "Reedclaw is our father now, and there's no going back.", the golden she cat cackled. Cinderpaw restrained herself from jumping and clawing the she cat's fur. "No he isn't! He's my father!" "Tsk tsk tsk. Before you think of messing with me, think of what I can do, Cinderpaw? If you go against me, slowly your life will be ruined. Mrow ow ow, the golden she cat pranced away. Hot tears stung in Cinderpaw's eyes. She held them back. She was not going to let anyone see her cry. "Cinderpaw?" Cinderpaw whirled around, and just a second later realized that her tears were still visible. But even worse, the cat standing in front of her was Lionpaw. She felt numb, butterflies in her stomach, her heart fluttering. "Cinderpaw? Are you okay?!" She looked at her paws. "Yes", she choked her voice barely visible. "Do you want me to call Hearthlight?", he asked very concernedly. She shook her head rapidly. The last thing she wanted was the whole clan to see that she was a crybaby especially Primrosepaw and Marigoldpaw to taunt her even more. Lionpaw opened his mouth only to turn when Strikepaw called him for patrol. "Be right there!", he glanced at Cinderpaw and walked away. She knew what would happen next. The horrid twins would use this as another attempt to hurt her. She quickly went into the apprentice's den before anything else could happen. Chapter 3 It had been a moon and Troutshadow was close to kitting, so Primrosepaw and Marigoldpaw were extra protective. It just wasn't fair. Reedclaw was her father not theirs. Cinderpaw sighed and finished up her mouse. "Cinderpaw! Come here.", Marigoldpaw beckoned. When the gray she cat padded over, Primrosepaw smiled. "We need your help to take Troutshadow to the stream so she can drink. Won't you do it, pretty pretty please. These are you're father's kits, isn't that right?" Cinderpaw sighed. "Okay." She knew better than to listen to the twins but there was no point arguing since the warrior code called for protection of queens and kits. -tbc Category:Fanfiction Category:Cancelled Fanfiction